leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM084
December 22, 2018 | en_op=Under The Alolan Moon | ja_op=未来コネクション | ja_ed=ブレス ジャリボーイ・ジャリガール | olmteam=Team Kato | scenarion=1 | scenario=松井亜弥 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=浅田裕二 | directorn=1 | director=浅田裕二 | artn=2 | art=岩根雅明 | art2=志村泉 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=SM081-SM090 | footnotes=* * Closed * * }} The Shape of Love to Come! (Japanese: 家族のカタチ、ベベノムのキモチ！ The Shape of Family, 's Feelings!) is the 84th episode of the , and the 1,023rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 2, 2018, in New Zealand on November 13, 2018, in Canada on December 8, 2018, and in the United States on December 22, 2018. Blurb While out shopping, Ash meets a talented artist named Mina, whose partner Ribombee has an amazing power: it can tell what people and Pokémon are feeling! Poipole is fascinated, too, and shows off its own drawing skills to the rest of the Pokémon School class. It’s thrilled to draw symbols representing its love for its “Alolan family,” but after a mysterious dream, its artwork takes on a different, darker tone. Although Poipole’s motivations remain unclear, our heroes reassure it that they’re behind it no matter what! In the meantime, though, the mystery continues to deepen... Plot has his Pokémon compete in mock s against each other. 's proves to be an equal match against 's . and ’s training session is interrupted after chases Lycanroc away. notices Poipole is performing a new move, . Ash is initially pleased, but soon grabs Poipole by the tail to end the pursuit. He congratulates his Pokémon on the new move, and Poipole spins around and sprays everyone with ink. Ash notes Poipole's infatuation with Pikachu after it scribbles a Pikachu picture in the sand, which Rotom promptly records. and Professor Burnet call out to Ash to tell him to rush home before they head off to do some shopping. While Kukui, Burnet and Ash are wondering through the Hau'oli City marketplace, Poipole flies over to a female artist. It focusses in on a sun painting, taking the girl by surprise. Ash rushes over and instantly notices the artist's partner Pokémon, a . She is pleased that Poipole likes her paintings, and her Ribombee promptly lands on Poipole's head and begins fluttering its wings. The artist translates the movements as "Like, Like, Love", and states that Poipole likes drawing. The insight takes everyone by surprise, but the girl explains that she can sort of understand Ribombee. Kukui adds that Ribombee has the ability to synchronize with a Pokémon and connect the Pokémon and a person's heart. Burnet notes that Ribombee uses aura to distinguish between flowers. Mina formally introduces herself to Ash, and add that she and Ribombee have been together for a long time. The following day, Ash brings to meet Mina. The group are instantly enchanted by Mina's quality landscape paintings, and asks what she is painting next. To Ash's surprise it is a portrait of himself, his Pokémon, Rotom, Kukui, Burnet and her . Poipole flies into the air and sprays everyone with red and blue ink. It then starts drawing a scene on the pavement which Mina copies into her sketchbook. She shows everyone else the thunderbolt-shaped drawing, which she adds is overflowing with emotion. Mina has Ribombee fly onto Poipole's head and flutter its wings to allow her to translate the Pokémon's emotions. She explains that Poipole's feelings mean "Like, Like, Love". Rotom notices Poipole's latest creation is much like its earlier sand drawing, both convey its affection towards Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu return to Kukui's home, where Burnet informs Lusamine, Faba and Wicke of the latest development, that Poipole can illustrate its feelings. Rotom sends through the footage, which takes Wicke by surprise. Though Faba remains discerning and disappointed that it isn't scientific. Lusamine is fascinated and asks Ash to keep observing Poipole's behaviours. Kukui and Burnet, who are extremely excited to perform the Ultra Guardians' signature sign off for the first time, alongside Ash say goodbye to the Aether Foundation with an "Ult-roger!". Later, Ash finds Poipole playing with Pikachu. He notices Poipole has made drawings of himself and his Alola family on the walls, and commends Poipole's artistic abilities. Rotom has Ash, Pikachu and Poipole pose in front of the mural, and takes a snap of them. Overnight, Poipole wakes up from its dream about a group of Poipole surrounding a who lets out a loud roar. It flies outside and tears up as its look over at the moon. The next day, at the Pokémon School, Ash and his classmates discuss Mina's amazing artworks. Ash tilts his head slightly and notices Poipole's newest scribbling on the blackboard, it features Pikachu with lightning bolts around it and Poipole with tears next to it. Ash and Pikachu are instantly concerned, and Poipole flies into Ash's arms to cry. Meanwhile, Team Skull trio of Tupp, Zipp and Rapp wonder through the Hau'oli City markets hoping to stir up trouble. Rapp starts hugging various cute Pokémon, much to her team member's dismay. As she chases a , Rapp's attention turns to Mina's Ribombee. Rapp demands Mina hand over her Pokémon, and much to their surprise Mina insists that they have a battle, an art battle that is. Mina explains that an art battle involves a drawing one of their own Pokémon. Thinking it won't be a difficult task, the trio of grunts agree. Team Skull's Pokémon struggle to maintain their poses, while Mina soon finishes her Ribombee sketch. Zipp proudly displays his drawing, while Rapp has drawn a cute-faced version of her , which Mina commends for showing off their respective passions. Tupp demands he and Mina reveal their sketches at the same time. Mina's drawing instantly impresses Zipp and Rapp. Unfortunately, Tupp's line drawing of his even embarrasses his Pokémon and Mina adds he should pay more attention to detail. Enraged, the Team Skull grunts throw away their sketchbooks and demand a real battle. Mina expertly catches the drawing books and explains that she was going to call the art battle a draw, but the battle starts. Salandit launches a attack, but it is surprisingly intercepted by Poipole. Ash runs into the match, and proclaims that a one-on-three match is unfair. Tupp calls for another Toxic, while Rapp orders an and Zipp's Garbodor goes in for a . Mina, with a stern look on her face, has Ribombee throws a into Zubat's mouth. Pikachu's strikes Salandit, and Garbodor is beaten by Poipole's Fury Attack. The Team Skull grunts recall their Pokémon and run away. Rotom shows Poipole's blackboard painting to Mina. She uses Ribombee to help her translate Poipole's thoughts, which reports Poipole's current happiness. Mina explains that she sensed Poipole's overwhelming sadness because of a heavy burden. She adds that Poipole is on an unknown mission. Ash clarifies that he will support Poipole even though he does not understand Mina's revelations, which instantly cheers up the Pokémon. Back at home, Rotom spots Poipole painting a large-scale image on the ceiling. Ash enters the room, and Rotom adds that the sketch is of the seen in one of Acerola's library books. He recalls Poipole's initial agitation, and Burnet adds that it has been a while since Ash's visit to Ula'ula Island. Poipole's newly discovered "Like, Like, Love" connection to the Blinding One puzzles everyone. Major events * Ash's Poipole is revealed to know . * and meet Mina for the first time. * Ash uses Poipole in a for the first time. Debuts Humans * Mina Pokémon debuts * (dream) Characters Humans * * * * * * * * Lusamine * Professor Burnet * Wicke * Faba * Mina * Tupp * Zipp * Rapp Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Professor Burnet's) * (Mina's) * (Tupp's) * (Rapp's) * (Zipp's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( ; dream; debut) * (×2) * * * (Alola Form) * * (multiple; dream) Trivia * Poké Problem: Who is the Pokémon that understands Poipole's feelings in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , and ** Answer: Ribombee * Viren and Ash narrate the preview for the next episode. * The English dub title is a reference to the sci-fi novel by . This was also used for Shapes of Things to Come! and A Pokévision of Things to Come!. * The English dub of the episode was released on Amazon Video and Google Play on December 16, 2018, six days before it aired in the United States. Errors Dub edits In other languages |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |es_la= |he= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 084 Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which an Ultra Beast appears Category:Episodes which aired in New Zealand before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Zeichen der Liebe! es:EP1027 fr:SL084 it:SM084 ja:SM編第84話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第84集